1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction machine including at least two of these functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus with a scanner including a sheet stack part for stacking a recorded sheet inside a housing thereof is well known. Specifically, the upper surface of the apparatus body is used as the sheet stack part and the scanner reading an original document is provided above the sheet stack part. The sheet stack part does not protrude from the side thereof, and therefore the image forming apparatus has an advantage of having a small footprint.
In one related-art example of an image forming apparatus, a sheet is discharged from front to rear of the apparatus. One issue for this type of image forming apparatus is to reduce the apparatus size and ensure easy removal and visibility of the sheet and discharge ability.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate typical image forming apparatuses of the above-described type. In FIG. 1, a front surface 1002 of a scanner 1000 is located away from a sheet discharge part 1004 in the discharge direction of a sheet (from left to right in FIG. 1) to form a space for removing the sheet.
When a space 1003 between a sheet stacker surface 1001 and the lower surface of the scanner 1000 is small, the sheet may contact the front surface 1002 and not be discharged properly, or the sheet may be folded and damaged, depending on the curled state of the sheet or variation in the angle of the sheet discharged from a sheet exit. Then, when the space 1003 increases to accommodate such a curled sheet, the apparatus increases in height.
The front of the sheet stacker surface 1001 (left side in FIG. 1) is fully covered by the sheet discharge part 1004 and becomes difficult to see. Therefore, the sheet may not be recognized by the user. Such an image forming apparatus is not preferably used in this regard.
Further, the sheet discharge part 1004 significantly protrudes forward from the sheet stacker surface 1001. By positioning the scanner 1000 back to increase the space for removing the sheet, the sheet is easily removed. However, the apparatus size increases.
As for the image forming apparatus illustrated in FIG. 2, the scanner 1000 covers the sheet discharge part 1004. Although a sheet may not contact the front surface of the scanner 1000 and be stuck, removal and visibility of the sheet are not considered at all. The scanner 1000 fully covers the sheet stacker surface 1001, hiding the stacked sheet from user's view. The insufficient space for removing the sheet significantly limits removal of the sheet.